The Whisker Haven Movie 10: Lost On Pawcation
The first out of the New Movies after the hiatus. Plot The Palace Pets go on Pawcation in end up in a Place called Puppy Poo Island. Cast * TBA as Winter (Fox), Winter, and Henry * Sarah Hyland as Satin, * Evan Kishiyama as Otto * Mary Katherine Dillon as Skyla/Kate/Additional Voices * Kathleen Barr as Sleepy Pie * Anne Halli as Ms. Featherbon * Hannah Swain as Brie * Gracie Grenier as Slipper * Erin Fitzgerald as Dreamy * Kate Dillon Levin as Snowpaws * Jad Saxton as Neneko * Michaela Laws as Ami * Kath Soucie as Princess * Kallan Holley as Skippy * Max Charles as Timber * Clare Gundersen as Neneko (Meows Only) * Kyary Pamyu Pamyu as Mimi Yuu Additional Voices *Gabe Eggerling (Taj) *Isabella Cramp (Ash) *Dani Dare (Matey) *G.K Bowes (Teacup) *Lucien Dodge (Pounce) *Clare Gundersen (TBA) About Mary Katherine's Additional Voice, That is Young Toucan, This Marks the First Film she Had Speaking Roles in. Songs *Once Opon A Time on a Adventure: Sung by Mary Katherine Dillon *Stay out of Our Turf: Sung by Satin, Noola, Kate, and Eels *Kick, Jump, and Slide into Fun: Sung by Otto, Princess, Skippy, Timber, Young Toucan and Winter (The Fox) *Close to Home: Sung by Winter (The Cat), Skyla, Snowpaws, and Neneko *Adopt Us: Sung by The Pound Animals *Satin: Sung by *PawPawPaw (Parody Of PonPonPon By Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) (Finale): Sung by Mimi Yuu and The Backup Dancers References to Other Shows/Movies *In the TV Scene, Once Winter (The Fox), Neneko, Young Toucan, and Timber change the Channel, they watch (insert here) *Slipper hums Come Rescue Me from the Previous Film before Turning off the TV to Signal Skyla's Nap. *In the Pool, Treasure stands on the Diving Board Singing "Part of your World" from her Owner's Movie. *The Way Kate Crotches Down is Simular to Fuli from the Lion Guard, which is one of the recycled footage. *When Satin Impounds Winter (The Cat), She Puts Her on a Leash like A Dog. *Sleepy Pie plays the Whisker Haven Theme on the Organ. *Brie gives Ms. Featherbon a Ritz Cracker. *Neneko can be heard humming "Reflection" from her owner's film while brushing her hair. *Ami can be heard vocalizing "Kito Kito", a song from the anime film Wolf Children at one point during the movie. *Mimi Yuu is a direct parody of Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, and is not only voiced by her, but sings "PawPawPaw", a parody of her pop debut "PonPonPon", and dresses, dances, sings, and acts like. Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. Her stage was modeled after Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's style as well, and parts of some of Kyary's other songs, "Candy Candy" and "Fashion Monster" can be heard when she is accidentally walked into by Winter while rehearsing. During the trailer, part of Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's "Ring A Bell" plays in the background. Trivia * We Reveal that Young Toucan's real name is Weetabix. Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Direct to Video